Enter: The Bogeyman
by Jay Tigran
Summary: The Bogeyman is back; after all the spooks have been released from the containment unit, the Bogeyman goes back to his old ways.


  
  


Rachel walks out of her friend's house waving, "Seeya tomorrow in school Nicole." Nicole waves back as Rachel walks down the street. Both students of SCHS, Rachel had spent that Sunday helping Nicole with her History homework which was due tomorrow. Now, almost 11:30 at night, Rachel walks home. The eery coldness of late September made her shiver. She hears loud, distorted breathing in the trees next to the sidewalk. 

"Hello?" She calls out. Her voice echoes in the cold air. No answer. She continues walking down the road. 

'Only a couple more blocks to my house.' She thinks to herself. The heavy breathing stops as she walks up her front steps. 

She walks down into her room which is in the basement. She opens her closet where her laundry bin is and throws in whatever clothes are on the floor. She slips off her pants and throws them into her basket. In nothing but yellow "smiley" boxers and her T-shirt she slides into bed. 

"Rachel." A voice calls out. It's sharpness pierces the silence, hurting her ears. She curls up into a ball underneath her sheets. 

"Rachel." The voice grows louder and more intense. A soft glow emits from inside her closet. Her eyes grow wide in fear as the glow grows brighter. Her closet doors swing open, emitting a blinding flash of light. She covers her eyes, straining to see. A large figure stands in the doorway. She inches away, still under her sheets. The figure steps closer, its footsteps sounding more like a horses hooves stepping than a human's footsteps. She realizes that its body isn't very big, just its head, which appears to be as big as his body. The figure growls and grabs her arm, dragging her into the closet. The door closes behind them and the light inside the closet disappears.   


**The Next Day**

SCHS

8:30 AM

  


Nicole walks around the school asking everyone if they've seen Rachel. She walks up to Jay. 

"Have you seen Rachel?" She asks him. 

"No, why?" Jay responds, kind of curiouse himself since Rachel is his lab partner in Physics. 

"She's not here. I just saw her late last night and now she's not here." Nicole states, walking off to ask more people if they've seen Rachel. 

Jay wanders off to find Greg and the others. 

Ecer since the Scoleri Brothers attacked the school everyone has been rather kind to Jay. Usually they wouldn't even notice he was there but now, they all seem so friendly. Jay looks in the cafeteria and sees Kim & Heather. 

"How'd the shift go yesterday?" He asks. 

"Fine, only one haunted house; a small class 4." Kim replies smiling. 

"Yeah, it was nothing." Heather states smiling. 

Greg walks in. 

"Hey Greg." Jay says. Kim walks over and hugs Greg, smiling. 

"Hey guys." he sits down in a chair. 

"What's up with you?" Heather asks. 

"Couldn't sleep. Had this wierd nightmare that something was coming out of my closet and tried to take me away." Greg states, rubbing his eyes, "haven't had that nightmare in years." 

"Wierd." Kim states. 

Greg takes a deep breath, "Yeah, I know." 

The buzzer rings and everybody runs off to their first class. 

Jay sits at his Physics table alone, he wonders where Rachel is. The teacher, Mr. perry starts roll call. Jay looks out the window and sees a police car drive up into the parking lot. A police officer walks out into the school. 

Jay raises his hand, "Mr. Perry, I don't have a lab partner." he states. 

"Would Justin Brushett please come to the main office." The annoucment blares throughout the school. jay slowly gets out of his chair and walks to the secretay's office. 

"You called?" he asks. He notices the police officer in the back room. 

"Uh...yes, this officer would like to speak with you." Ms. Jones states. Jay walks into the back room to see Officer Renough sitting in a chair in front of Mr. Burns's desk. 

"Have a seat Justin." Mr. Burns states. 

Jay seats down, a little nervouse. 

"Now Justin, we all know you are one of those Ghostbusters that have been seen on TV lately." Mr. Burns states, "and after you saved this school, twice, I have come to the conclusion that you may be called to duty during school hours. Therefore, I have decided to allow you, Gregory Davis, Kim Rushton, and Heather LeBlanc the privilage of leaving the school for 'buisness' purposes whenever you choose." 

"Re...really?" Jay asks. 

"Yes, the school board agrees with me as well. Would you please tell the others next time you see them?" 

"Yeah..." Jay looks at Officer Renough. "Uh, why is Officer Renough here?" 

"This is one of those situations." Mr. Burns states. 

"Let's go." Renough orders. Jay followers her to her car. 

"Do you have any of your equipment here?" She asks, unlocking the car. 

"Just my PKE meter, wait a sec while I get it." Jay runs back into the school, a minute later he returns carrying his backpack.   


**In the Police Car driving down the old highway**

  


"So where are we going anyway?" Jay asks. 

"There was a report early this morning of a missing girl from your school." 

"So?" Stuff like that happens all the time. 

"Her last known whereabouts was her bedroom in the basement with no windows. He door was closed and locked and her sheets look as if they were dragged towards the closet." Renough explains, turning onto another road. 

"Oh my..." Jay mutters, "and this girl would be...?" 

"Rachel Murray." Renough states. 

"She's my lab partner." Jay mutters under his breath, "I guess Nicole's fears were right." 

Renough turns into a driveway. The house is flocked with reporters and police officers.   


**In Rachel's room**

  


Jay walks into the room, his PKE meter in hand. Newspaper journalists and policemen look at him. 

"Lat him through." Renough orders, they all move out of his way as he moves towards her bed. He switches on his PKE meter which starts registering strong residual ecto-plasm right away. 

"Woah." Jay mutters, reading the PKE meter. he follows the fallen sheets, making sure not to disturb them to the closed closet. 

"Has anyone opened the closet yet?" Jay asks. 

"No, it's stuck." One officer announces. 

Rachels parents are heard crying in the background. 

Jay reaches for the nob and turns it, the door clicks but doesn't open. 

"Could somebody please find a way to open this door?" Jay asks. Two officers with screw-drivers walk in and start taking the screws out of the hings. As the last screw falls, they lift the doors out of the way. Jay sees Rachel's clothes hanging in the closet and her laundry basket on the floor. he takes some readings of the closet. 

"Oh no." Jay says, backing away from the closet. 

"What?" Renough asks. 

"It appears that we have a class 7, repeating corporial entity." Jay states, frowning. Some of the officers snicker lightly. 

"The bad thing is that it's a corporial being, not spectral." 

"What's the diffrence?" One policeman asks. 

"The diffrence is that I can trap a spectral entity," Jay states, attaching his PKE meter to his belt. 

"Then why don't you let us proffesionals take care of this problem?" Another policeman states. Jay glares at him and walks out to Rachel's parents. 

"If you hear or see anything, give me a call." Jay hands them a card with the CGB logo on it, "I know it is a paranormal problem and I can help."   


**SCHS**

12:30 PM

  


The staff and students sit and talk about their mornings in the now filled cafeteria. Jay spots the other CGBs at a table in the far corner. He makes his way over to the trio. 

"Where've you been Jay?" Greg asks. 

"We got a problem." Jay states. 

"What?" Heather asks, leaning closer to hear him. 

you know my lab partner, Rachel?" Jay asks, grabbing a cookie from Kim's tray and munching on it. 

"Yeah, why?" Kim states, glairing at Jay for stealing her cookie. 

"I think she's been ubducted by a creature that comes out of her closet." Jay explains, quickly devouring the rest of his cookie. 

"WHAT?" Greg yells. 

"Keep it down man." Jay orders. 

"Sorry Jay..." Greg gets up and leaves the cafeteria. The others follow him. 

Greg walks out to the parking lot and leans on his car, feeling woozy. 

"Greg!" Jay yells, catching up to him. 

"I know what this thing is." Greg states, "it's the Bogeyman." 

"You mean...THE Bogeyman?" Jay asks as Kim and Heather catch up. 

"Yeah, he used to haunt me when I was just a little kid. I can still here his scratchy voice to this very day. And then, after my dream last night..." Greg sits down on the ground next to his car. 

"Are you sure that was a dream?" Kim asks. 

"I thought it was...but now I'm not so sure." Greg mutters under his breath. 

"C'mon, we've got to talk to Ray." Jay states. 

"We still have school though." Heather reminds him. 

"That don't matter." Jay states, I'll explain when we get to the firehouse. 

Greg, Kim, & Heather get into Greg's car while Jay climbs aboard his motorbike.   


**CGBHQ**

  


Ray looks up from his paper to see Greg, Heather, Jay, and Kim walk into the firehouse. 

"What're you guys doin' here this early?" Ray asks. 

"We have permission from the principal that we can leave school premmises for buisness purposes." Jay states, taking off his helmet. 

"What purposes?" Ray asks, setting down his paper. 

Greg slinks off to change into his uniform. 

"We've got a new ghost thats coming out of people's closets; scaring and abducting teenagers." Jay states. "Some of which he used to scare 10-12 years ago." Kim adds. 

"I..it can't be...not...." Ray stutters. 

"Yeah, we think it's the Bogeyman." Heather states. 

"Oh no. I've got to warn Egon." Ray states, switching on his computer. 

"Why, he seems localized here in Nova Scotia?" Jay states. 

"The Bogeyman has access to countless closets around the world. In one door he might be able to get into a room in New York; the door next to it could lead to a closet in China." Ray states, typeing on the computer. A small window pops up with a live video feed of Egon in New York. 

"Hello Ray." Egon greets. 

"Egon, we've got a problem," Ray starts, "I think the Bogeyman is up to his old tricks again." 

Egon's eyes grow wide as he freezes for a split second. 

"Egon, I need the specs for the equipment settings we used to trap him last time." 

Egon snaps out of his trance, "yeah, I'll fax them to you immidiatly." The window with Egon goes blank. 

"Are you saying we can trap this thing?" Jay asks. 

"It's not impossible, just very difficult." Ray states. 

Ray's fax machine starts whirring and the specs for the equipment modifications come through. 

"Here," Ray hands Jay a page of the specs, "start working on your equipment, I'll work on the others."   


**4:00 PM**

  


A young lady walks into the firehouse and looks around. She has curly red hair, glasses, and is around 5"6' tall. She steps in and looks around. She sees a desk with a chair in front of it. She walks over to it and sits down. Jay slides down the pole and turns towards the desk, looking at some papers. he notices the lady at the desk, "Ray!" he calls, "I think I need some help down here, there appears to be a temptress-ghost down here because no human could look this good." 

The lady blushes and stands up. She outstreches her hand and shakes his, "Hi, my name is Veronica Chapman and I'd like to apply for the job you have advertised in the paper." 

Jay shakes her hand, "OK Veronica," Jay sits on the other side of the desk as Veronica sits back down, "I'm going to have to see a list of credentials if you would please." 

"Here you go," She reaches into her purse and pulls out a small booklet, "I have credentials, references, and past employers listed in order of last to first." 

"Excellent," Jay states, filing the booklet into a drawer, "now then, you know who we are, correct?" 

"Yes, the Ghostbusters. Paranormal Investigators & Eliminators." Veronica replies. 

"OK, you seem a little young to be applying for this job." Jay states. 

"No younger than you." She replies, smirking. 

"Fair enough. One last thing, do you believe in the supernatural, ie: ghosts, goblins, spectres, and what not?" 

"I've always been fasinated by things of that sort." Veronica replies. 

Jay wonders if she's just saying that to get the job, but there doesn't appear to be anything false about her in his mind. 

"OKay, do you have a nickname or something shorter we could call you by?" Jay asks, smirking. 

"Roni, if you would please." Roni replies, smirking back. 

Ray slides down the pole, "Who's this Jay?" 

"This is Roni Chapman, she's applying to be our secretary." Jay states. 

"Beautiful, you're hired." Ray states, "I'm Ray Stantz, and you've met my nephew Jay Brushett." 

"Well then, I guess I better get out of your chair, eh?" Jay states getting up. 

"Well, I can't say I've been hired this quickly before." Roni admits, sitting in her new chair. The phone rings, Jay answers, "Ghostbusters, yes, ok, thanks for calling, we'll be there right away. Bye." 

"What's the call?" Ray asks. 

"The pizza store, they said our pizza'll be ready in fifteen minutes." Jay replies, getting into the van. 

Later, The CGBs, Ray, and Roni all sit in the living room watching the news. 

"And all throughout the Maritimes teenagers and young children alike are dissapearing from within their own rooms. A number of eye witnesses say that this is the work of 'The Bogeyman'. This reporter is skepticle, however, it is difficult for some of these rooms to have been accessed. This reporter prays for the safe return of these children." Jay turns off the TV. 

"Hopefully sooner than they think." Jay states. 

"I'm guessing you have a plan." Ray asks. 

"Yeah, and I'm the bait." Greg replies. 

"Hey, it's not that bad, I was bait the first time we faced him. We had a 'Dopey Dog' stuffed toy...oh Dopey, whatever happened to you?" Ray walks off filled with memories. 

"I don't know about him sometimes." Kim states. 

"This is going to take a lot to get used to." Roni states, smiling.   


**Greg's Room**

11:30 PM

  


Jay lies on Greg's couch with a blanket covering him even though he's in his CGB uniform. Greg sits on his bed, his Proton Pack lieing next to him. 

"I don't know why you're even lying down, he doesn't usually show up until midnight or so." Greg states, remembering painfully memories of his past experiences witht he Bogeyman. 

Jay mumbles something and tries to sleep. Kim and Heather walk into Greg's room. 

"Good thing your parents are away for the week." Kim states, yawning. 

"No kidding," Greg agrees, "it'd be kind of difficult to explain this to them." 

Kim sits next to Greg on his bed. 

"So what happens if we can't trap him?" Heather asks. 

"We will." Jay mutters.   


**12:10 AM**

  


Greg's light is out. Greg lies on his bed, wide awake. Jay, on the couch, fast asleep turns to his side; hugging his proton pack. Kim and Heather hide in the far corner as not to be seen by the Bogeyman. A bright light emits from behind his closet doors as they open quickly, slamming into the wall. The Bogeyman walks out, his hooves clapping against the concrete floor. Greg shuts his eyes tightly, not wanting to see the Bogeyman. 

"I sense other people in here." The Bogeyman states, his demonic voice waking Jay up. He looks up and stares at the Bogeyman in fear for a split second, then unlaches his proton gun and quickly sits up. 

"Well, can this guy state the obviouse or what?" Jay asks sarcastically, charging up his proton gun. 

"What the...? New Ghostbusters?" The Bogeyman asks, surprized. 

Kim and Heather jump out from their hiding spots, "That's right ugly, and you're goin' down for the count." Heather states, aiming her proton gun at the vile creature. Greg gets up and slips on his proton pack, "Y...you're not going to s...scare me a...anymore." Greg states. The Bogeyman jumps back into his realm, the portal starts to close. 

"Go! Go! Go!" Kim yells jumping in after the Bogeyman. Heather jumps in after Kim. Greg stands in front of the slowly closing portal. 

"C'mon Greg, let's go." Jay states standing behind Greg. 

"No, you go." Greg states. 

"OK, fine." Jay states, he shoves Greg into the portal then jumps in. 

Greg falls for what seems like forever then lands on a cushiony surface. He looks around but can't see anybody. 

"YOU FOOLS!" The Bogeyman's voice booms throught the warped dimension, "YOU ARE IN MY REALM NOW!" 

Greg backs into a wall. The wall quickly fades and Greg starts falling again. A hand reaches out and grabs his, trying to pull him up. Greg slowly climbs back up with the help of Jay. As Greg finally gets back to the "surface", Jay looks down and starts panicking. 

"What, what is it?" Greg asks, trying to hold Jay down. 

"I...I'm afraid of hieghts." Jay states. The Bogeyman appears behind Greg. 

"Yes, be afraid." He states, growing larger, "I feed upon your fear." 

"Not anymore you don't!" Greg yells, turning around and aiming his proton gun at his childhood tormentor. 

"What're you going to do with that little boy?" The Bogeyman asks, smiling. His foul breath reaches Greg's nose; he holds back a gag as he pulls the trigger. Nothing happens. 

"Wh...what the...?" Greg asks. Looking over his proton gun as he slowly inches away from the ever growing Bogeyman. 

"I've heard of having a swelled head but this is just ridiculouse." Kim states pulling the trigger on her proton gun. Nothing. 

"What's going on?" Kim asks, she sees Jay cowering in the corner. 

"Jay!" Kim yells, "get up!" 

Greg leaps from the cushion to an endless platform surrounded by hundred upon hundred of doors leading into children's closets. 

"This has to end." Greg states, "NOW!" 

"Oh please, the great Egon couldn't entrap me, what makes you think you can?" 

Heather appears from behind Greg, "'cause we have the tools and we have..." she pulls the trigger. Still nothing. 

"uh..." She stutters. Kim rushes over to Jay. 

"C...can't move....too high...." Jay mutters. 

"Well, it's obviouse what spooks Jay and what's feeding the Bogeyman over there." Kim states. 

"We gotta snap Jay out of it." Heather yells. The Bogeyman's arm extends past it's normal length, grabbing Greg and hoisting him in the air. 

"HELP!" A female voice cries from above. Kim looks up and sees a huge birdcage full of captured teenagers. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Kim mutters. She looks around and spots a ladder leading up to the giant cage. She runs over and starts to climb it, leaving Jay behind. He looks up and notices no one is paying attention to him; he sits up and smiles. 

Greg tries to break free from the Bogeyman's grasp with no luck. Heather runs over and attempts to help but the Bogeyman backhands her into the wall. Jay's ghost trap lands underneath the Bogeyman. 

"What the...?" He asks. The trap doors open and a burst of energy escapes the small, temporary containment unit. 

"NOOOOOOOO!" The Bogeyman yells as he is sucked into the trap, releasing Greg from his clutches. Heather gets up and helps Greg to his feet. He looks around and sees Jay waving to them. 

"OK, he's in, you can close the trap now!" Greg yells to Jay. 

"I'm trying! It's not responding!" Jay yells back. Kim returns with all the captured teenagers from around the world. 

"Uh, how do we get them back to their homes?" Jay asks. All the teenagers except Rachel run off to different doors and quickly exit throught them. 

"I guess they knew." Greg mutters looking at the ghost trap. The dimension starts falling into the trap. 

"What's going on?" Heather asks. 

"The trap is trying to capture all the ecto-plasmic material, meaning this entire dimension!" Jay yells. 

"Which door did we come in?" Kim asks. 

"I...don't know." Greg states. 

"Follow me!" Rachel yells. They follow her through one of the doors as the dimension continues to fall into the trap. 

The come out in Rachel's room; the glowing gateway between dimensions falls into itself as the entire dimension is sucked into the trap that is now in lost to time and space. 

"Woah." Rachel mutters as she falls onto her bed. 

"W...we did it." Greg smiles, "We've completely disposed of the Bogeyman!" 

"Th...thank you." Rachel says, getting back up. Her parents barge into the room, hearing some commotion. 

"R...Rachel?" They ask, not believeing their eyes. She hugs her parents. After they break the hug, her parents turn to the CGBs. 

"Thank you for bringing our daughter back to us." Rachel's father says, "We'll pay whatever you want for a reward." 

"Only our traditional capture fee will do sir." Jay states handing Rachel's father a bill.   


**CGBHQ**

3:30

  


Greg sleeps on the couch in the living room as Jay, Kim, & Heather sit upstaires in one of the rooms. 

"Did you plan that all along?" Kim asks Jay. 

"Plan what?" Jay replies, smirking. 

"That whole 'I'm afraid of hieghts' bull." Heather cuts in. 

"Not completely." Jay states, "I figured the Bogeyman would disable our packs. But if he disabled your containment pack, he wouldn't think of my ghost trap." 

"But you seemed fine after I went up to open that cage." Kim states. 

"Exactly, I was spooked by the hieght of my location and as I looked upwards, I saw how high the cage was. So I 'semi-faked' my scare so you would go up." Jay states. 

"Why you...." Kim mutters. 

"So you're afraid of hieghts?" Heather asks smiling. 

Jay twitches slightly, "Yeah, I am." 

"Meh, we all have our fears." Kim states. 

"What's yours?" Jay asks. 

"None of your buisness!" Kim yells, swatting Jay with a pillow. 

"Now you're gonna pay." Jay mutters as he throws a pillow at Kim, she ducks and it flies right into Heather's face.   


**Downstairs**

  


Greg sits up, awaken by yet another nightmare. 

"he's gone now, there's nothing to worry about." He tells himself. But in the back of his mind, he doesn't believe his own words as he tries to go back to sleep.   
  


**_The End_**

For Now

  
  



End file.
